Broken
by bubbersgod
Summary: Kagome slips and hurts her knee. An Inuyasha x Kagome Lemon. Rated M for strong language, and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. There that's done. This story is a Inuyasha and Kagome love story. Rated M for later on LEMONS. You have been warned.

* * *

Broken

The group was heading down a steep hill. The hill they where descending led to an old mine shaft. In the shaft was a jewel shard. Though the group didn't have proper equipment for safely descending such a steep hill, they pressed on as usual. Kagome slipped and rolled down the hill, consequently dislocating her left knee. Inuyasha hurried down, not tripping but making haste none the less. She was crying in pain at the entrance of the mine shaft bellow, holding her knee. Inuyasha got close and lowered to see the damage. It wasn't visible but her knee was dislocated. Inuyasha rubbed up her leg, occasionally asking, "Does it hurt here?" She didn't respond until he met her left knee. She cringed in pain. "Dislocated." Inuyasha said out loud matter of factually. He gave her his sleeve to bite onto, and jerked her leg so her knee could readjust.

She bit down and clenched while he did it. The pain was even worse after relocation. It throbbed with pain, and even began to swell a little. Inuyasha had to carry her through the mine shaft while they searched. It was dark but light shined in little glimmers through holes in the roof of the cave, making it possible to progress without wasting their torches. Eventually they found it stabbed into the wall deep within the bowels of the mine. Interestingly enough, where it had stabbed into the wall, rare gems where growing around it. One of many interesting effects of the sacred jewel. This part of the mine shined brilliantly with all shades of the rainbow. Sadly Kagome couldn't enjoy it through her pain. She just wanted to go home and relax her sore knee. It was kind of humiliating to be carried like this, but at least it was Inuyasha. He smelled like soup. It was not a great smell, but it suited him.

They got lost trying to find their way back. The thick smell of coal had made it hard for Inuyasha to smell the way they had came from. It was also dark enough to make it hard to see previous footsteps. Maybe they should have used torches? It was too late for that though. Plus the thought had evaded them all together anyway. Inuyasha felt bad for Kagome. He could only imagine how humiliating her position was at the time. Clumsily falling and having to be carried. It must be such a drag on her day. But he didn't mind carrying her. She was light and her skin was soft to the touch, something he could easily get used to. He noted her smell, flowers. Her perfume smelled of various flowers. He loved it.

She still found difficulty finding light in the situation still. She was being carried, with a messed up knee, LOST, in an old mines shaft that stunk of coal. How would one find light of such a position? Not with ease would be the answer. Finally after hours of arguing and hopelessly wandering through the mine, they found the entrance. The road to the bone eaters well was long but not dangerous. They didn't have to climb down the hill, a small plus. But they did have to climb it. This was funny to behold. Inuyasha struggled. He had to hold her and worry about sliding like she did. He did a couple of times, over exaggerating his fear of dropping her. If he dropped her he would be stuck on SIT BOY for a day at east. He didn't drop her but she did get scared at his over reactions. She smacked him in the head for frightening her each time he did. He grunted each time, but didn't argue or fuss with her. She WAS in pain after all.

They made it to the well before sundown. She need Inuyasha's help getting into the well and making it to help in her own time. After a doctor visit he helped her to her room and left for his own time after she thanked him. Finally! She was in bed, promise of sleep ahead at last. No pain killers but sleep would be nice. She nodded off slowly, trying not to hurt her knee. Finally she was under the spell of slumber. She dreamed sweet things like how Inuyasha had helped her. Some details in her dream where different though. He was shirtless and she ended up kissing him at the end of her dream. It seemed so short, but how often do dreams last too long? Her kiss was interrupted with loud beeps. She woke a little sweaty. She soaked in an Epsom Salt bath. That did wonders for her pain, but movement would hurt for a week or two.

She decided to not go to the feudal era today. She was too sore and needed to rest. Her mother helped her out and she ate well that night. Meanwhile Inuyasha waited for her. He didn't like the thought of her in pain like this. He would gladly take it from her if he could, even if it hurt himself. But she didn't return that day. This made him a little sad. He wanted to be sure she was ok. What if she had fallen again? What if she needed help getting something? He was uneasy about the whole knee situation. Her little incident hurt him just as much as it had hurt her. He would have to wait to confer her. He prepared a get well soon basket. He spent the whole day gathering berries and fruit for her. She loved fruit.

He fell asleep next to the well, legs crossed with his basket in his lap. He woke up when a hand had shook him. It was Kagome. Now she had a little band on her knee, to help her recover he figured. "Oh Kagome!" He smiled and handed her his basket. "I made this for you. Hope it helps you feel better. It isn't much or anything." He wanted to make her happy, but he didn't want to come off as flirty or too caring. This was like him though. She smiled and excepted her basket. Some of her favorite fruits where in it. Apples, raspberries, the list goes on. She liked it, his effort was not in vein. He let out a victory "YES!" in his mind. She gave him a hug and thanked him for the fruit.

Inuyasha acted bugged by her hug, but he loved it. Her skin was so soft, and she smelled so good. He sniffed her again. But she left him to give him room once more. He acted like it bugged him, so the hug was short lived. He wanted to tell her how he felt so bad, but he couldn't. The fear of rejection or misunderstanding rendered him powerless. She felt the same but the thought was mutual. What if he didn't feel the same? What if he still loved Kikyo still? She couldn't chance it. Nor could he. They made way to the town for planning. The next nearest jewel shard was in debate. They could head for one or the other. They where both about the same distance, but the trouble was deciding witch one would easiest to find without straining poor Kagome. Obviously hill climbing and such things would be out of the question, so they decided to go for the one in a forest.

They headed out for the day. It was pretty far off but most where lately. They brought some camping gear and plenty to cook just in case. Kagome was still visibly in pain. She rubbed at her calf and thigh just near her knee. It helped ease the pain a little, but self message never felt the same as someone else's touch. It's a funny neurological thing. Just like restaurant food always seems to taste better, even if it is prepared the same at home. They went to sleep for the night, the next day they would be able to find the shard and head for the well again. The jewel was missing only six or seven shards now. Naraku got himself mixed up with a human he was unable to defeat. The monk's hands where normal as proof of Naraku's demise. He was not much help to begin with, so this wasn't too much of a damper on the groups protection.

Anyway, Inuyasha was trying to sleep, but he heard a faint cursing coming from Kagome's tent. She couldn't sleep because of her damn knee. She rubbed around it in vein, cursing quietly. "Damn it!" She was chanting this over and over. Inuyasha crept to her tent to aid her if at all possible. He announced his presence before entry, a new habit after being "sat" by Kagome for waling in on her changing one day. He didn't forget. She invited him in. "Kagome is something bothering you?" He asked her, hoping she would ask him for help in one way or another. He wanted to help her, but this would be impossible unless she let him.

"Could you rub my leg?" She asked him out of frustration mostly. Hopefully she would find sleep if he could ease her pain, even if only a little. He didn't speak he just did as she asked. She closed her eyes and let the waves of relief pour through her. His touch was magical. He fought dirty thoughts and tried to avoid looking up her skirt, which would be easy in his current position. Her legs where spread out, her eyes where closed, and she was in her usual skirt. He didn't look out of fear of being caught. She did check just to be sure a couple of times, but he was looking at her leg only. "So how does this feel?" He asked her to make sure she wasn't in discomfort, or to find out if his performance was lacking. "Yes it feels great, please don't stop." She spoke softly as he continued to rub. He kept it up until he was pretty sure she had fallen asleep.

He got up and headed for the exit of her tent. He looked back and said softly, "I love you Kagome, get well soon." Then he left, being careful not to wake her. She wasn't asleep though. She heard him. It made her heart flutter out of control. Her face was rosy red. She was in shock at what he had just said. He loved her! He said it! She screamed in joy into her pillow. Inuyasha didn't hear her, but she was so happy. Those words alone made her feel better than anything else could have. Sleep wasn't far from her reach anymore. She dreamed sweet things as usual. A shirtless Inuyasha catering to her girly needs. And as usual she was woke right at the kiss. This time it was Inuyasha. He looked worried. "Kagome you where breathing hard! Are you ok? You aren't hurt are you?" She wasn't hurt. She was balls deep in a wet dream was all. Not a thick wet dream, but a wet dream none the less. Enough for her to be breathing hard.

Nobody else was awake. It was pretty early still. But now she would have to explain herself to him. She had to let him know how she felt. She had to let him know what she heard that night. She new he loved her, and she wanted him to know now. No "what if's?" where any longer present. He loved her, she loved him. This is what she has dreamed of for a long time. Opportunity seldom knocks at her door, but she would be damned if she didn't answer when it finally did.

* * *

Well that is it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it. Be sure to leave your reviews. I will update soon so check back when you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, chapter two! More fluffy stuff here, but the third and final chapter will have the main LEMON in it.

* * *

Broken

Kagome was still sweating. She was pink in the face, breathing slightly harder than usual still. "Inuyasha I was just... It was a dream is all." She avoided talking about the subject matter of her dream, for obvious reasons. "What was it? Is something bothering you?" Inuyasha was still curious. She could have had a nightmare. He would want to comfort her in such case. She gulped and boldly pressed on. "I was dreaming about us." Her face tinted a little darker shade of red now. Inuyasha was catching on. "OH ok, I'm sorry I just thought it might have been a nightmare, or you hurt yourself in your sleep is all." He tried not to think about WHAT she was dreaming about the two. Which was difficult to say the least. I mean, whatever it was made her sweat and breathe heavy, such things leave room for the mind to wander does it not?

He was about to leave, but she began to speak again. He didn't turn, but he did stand still and listened. "Inuyasha, I heard you last night. I heard you say "I love you!" His poor heart skipped more than one beat. She wasn't supposed to hear that! She was asleep right? RIGHT? He turned around with a sad look on his face. It was a face of shame and defeat. He was fond of her scoldings, and he half expected one at this point. Any second now he would be getting, "I can't think about things like that, I'm too young, we are just friends." he was ready for it, but it didn't appeal to him.

But her next words were nothing like he had predicted. She walked over to him and hugged him tight. Her mouth was right next to his left ear when she whispered, "I love you too Inuyasha, I will get well soon as long as you are here." He had a dumbstruck look on his face. Lucky for him she was still resting her head on his shoulder, or she would see it. He returned the hug. They held each other for a long moment before finally parting from each other. He was warm, just as warm as she remembered him. He went back to his tent for a while until the others woke. They didn't get to sleep long, but the new found knowledge that Inuyasha and Kagome had received was well worth losing a few minutes of sleep.

The next day they found the shard, it was for once in a while now, unguarded. They made way back to where the bone eaters well was. Kagome was still sore but she could walk now at least. Inuyasha didn't let her fall or stray far from his side. He was protective of her, even more so now that he knew she loved him. Not as a friend, but the same love that he felt for her. It was nice to know for a fact that someone loved him. Just imagine being a social outcast for your whole life, and finally you found true love. Love that nothing and no one living thing could ever hope to end. And nothing would ever end it.

They made great progress despite Kagome slowing the group down. She was a fighter by heart, even a strained knee wouldn't slow her down, not much at least. They set up camp near dark. Kagome plopped down face first in her pillow. She rolled over to get comfy after sighing in her soft pillow. Sleep would come easy tonight, even if her knee hurt worse now that she was walking on it. She didn't need to call for help from Inuyasha. Speaking of Inuyasha, he was doing little circles on all fours in his tent. His sheets, his mat, his blanket, his pillow. All of it was pulled into a big wad. He had accomplished this while doing his circles. Usually he only did this if he was so happy he didn't even notice his foolish behavior. He was happy, and his big comfy wad of a sleeping spot would do fine tonight. He got down on it. He was laying on his side with his arms holding a clump of his sleeping mess to his body. He fell asleep amazingly fast.

As we all know Kagome isn't the only one who dreams. Inuyasha had an interesting dream of his own this night. Kagome walked into his tent while he was sleeping. She came close to him and kissed him on the cheek. He woke up and turned over on his back to face her. She leaned in to kiss him. Their lips met and he folded his arms around her, pulling her down on top of him. He noticed she was only wearing her under garments. He was sweaty and breathing hard. He was nervous but he didn't stop her. She reached for her bra strap and undid the clasp. As her bra began to fall, right before her breasts where exposed, he was woke up.

"Inuyasha?" It was Kagome. Awkward, she was in his place now. He was the one woken from a dirty dream, a much more dirtier dream at that. His male mind was to blame for his urges. At least she wasn't in heat. He was breathing heavy and sweating, just like she was. His face was a light color of pink, just like hers was. His face had a sad and somewhat shocked expression on it. He thought the dream was real. This new reality was heavy on him. He sighed and got up out of bed. "Is everyone else up yet?" Inuyasha questioned her, trying not to let his mind wander. "Uh Inuyasha?" He was confused at first, but then he saw her index finger pointing down. It was pointing down at "him."

"OH GOD!" He jumped back down on all fours. He covered his erect penis. His face was dark red now. He didn't notice it and now she saw it. He was so embarrassed. He stuttered an apology to her but she laughed through it. She left his tent to give him time to collect his thoughts. It turned her on though. The thought of him having such dreams as her. Wait, he was having what kind of dreams about her? She was a little mad at him now. He had a dirty mind, one that would give him morning wood in her presence. She turned to scold him, but he looked sad.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I didn't notice it. I won't let it happen again." She didn't pay his comment much mind, instead she answered his earlier question. "Nobody is awake yet. I just wanted to talk for a while is all. If you don't mind at least." He smiled and she led him off a bit away from camp to talk to him. They asked questions and answered. They just talked, like a new couple trying to soak up the others history for their self. The sun was rising. It was amazingly beautiful. Kagome turned to look at Inuyasha. They both where laying next to each other looking up, but she was facing him now. He looked so handsome in the light. She leaned forward slowly and kissed him on the cheek, followed by grabbing him in her arms. "I love you Inuyasha." He loved to hear those words. Especially since it was coming from his lover.

He returned the comment and grabbed her tiny chin, leading her mouth to his for their first real kiss. She didn't fight it. Soon enough the two where tangled in each others arms, lips locked as the sun rose behind them. It was like the sun rose only to witness the two lovers beautiful first embrace. Kagome whimpered a little into his mouth. He was a great kisser. She was new at it, but Inuyasha had practice with his now deceased ex. She wasn't mad about it, not if it helped him to love her like this. It was perfect, better than her dreams could have ever made it happen. If he was shirtless, she just might have died from pure bliss.

The two broke the kiss and held hands, watching the sky and clouds, making out images from the ever changing puffs of white that moved and swayed above. They made way back to camp to wake the others so they could head out. The day would be long and exhausting just like the last few. But at least new found love kindled the flames of motivation in the two. The others didn't even notice, it was just nice to travel without Inuyasha making an ass of himself every fifteen feet. They made it to the well near dark, Inuyasha bid Kagome farewell for the night. He went to sleep next to the well just like last time. She went to her room. She jumped around in joy and even screamed in her pillow. It was not usual that such perfect days come along. Her knee hurt pretty bad still, a downside brought on from all the walking. This walking was not good for her knees. She would decide not to go for jewel shards for a bit, otherwise her knee could get them in trouble. She fell asleep drooling on her pillow, dreaming sweet dreams of her new lover. The kiss in her dream would be interrupted as usual though. A fact of life she got used to by now.

* * *

Well that's it for this chapter. The next one will contain some pretty lemony stuff so watch your eyes. Don't forget to leave reviews. I live on reviews :P


	3. Chapter 3

The third and final chapter :D

* * *

She was awakened by Inuyasha yet again. She was sweaty and panting again. Inuyasha tilted his head, almost trying to non-verbally express his concern. She fell back in her covers with a sigh. "I'll be out in a second Inuyasha." He left with no question and she got her things ready. Her knee was feeling much better, but that was mostly her mind playing a game. She was ready. Today would be a big day for her indeed. She took birth control and even had a condom. She almost ditched the condom idea all together on account f Inuyasha's stubborn stupidity that engulfed him upon meeting any new thing from the future. But she didn't want to get pregnant, she just wanted to share her prize with him. Only he would claim her. No one else. And she was ready for him.

He was arguing with Sango at breakfast, but he stopped when she walked up to him. He almost feared the dreaded "SIT" but this was not her intention. She whispered something in his ear and he turned a shade darker of red with a gulp. "Uh guys we have to go. Well meet back here later OK?" Kagome asked them while Inuyasha just sat in shock. Sango giggled a little and they bid Inuyasha and Kagome farewell. She walked over to Inuyasha and grabbed his hand, dragging him out of the small building they where just moments ago eating in.

She led him quickly to a spot near the bottom of a hill. There where large trees around them, the tops of witch met together forming a large circle above, letting a splash of sunshine reach the spot between them. It was a beautiful place and well concealed at that. She sat down with her lover in the warm shiny spot where the light managed to cover. They began kissing and rubbing on each other. Kagome whispered in his ear again. Saying the same thing she did earlier. "I want you." His back shivered at the sound. The tiny hairs on the back of his neck stood up. She stuck a hand under his shirt and felt up his strong chest. Making him shift in color yet again. "Kagome don't you think its a little soon, I mean..." He was broke off. She put her small index finger to his lips. "I don't, I think I have waiting too long for this. I love you Inuyasha and I'm not getting any younger." He gulped and let her continue feeling his chest and kissing at him.

They where winding and stirring on the ground, almost as if they where one person. Clothes where randomly discarded. A shirt here. A shoe there. But soon the two where bare. Inuyasha was on top of her looking down at her beautiful body. It was perfect. Her face shined in the light pouring down from above. She was breathing heavy and panting just like in the morning. He smiled. "So what about those dreams huh?" She covered her face to hide her redness. "Shut up Inuyasha!" She got him giggling. He knows what she was dreaming and that only helped fuel his passion. He kissed down her neck and made his way to her left breast. He licked her nipple until it got hard, earning moans the whole way. Then he moved to the other. She was rocking under him with anticipation. He could smell her getting wet. It made him breathe in his nose heavily. Finally the smell got to him and he leaned down to her opening. She reached into his hair and rested her hands against the back of his head and pushed him towards her opening.

The sound of her moan echoed through the hill. He was flicking his tongue at her in ways she hadn't even thought possible. Her orgasm was not going to be far from her reach at this pace. He loved the taste of his lover. She was almost dripping in his mouth. He flicked it in her and slowly wiggled the tip of his tongue. This made her push his head even more. Her heels dug into the ground as her first orgasm quacked through her entire body, making her grow silent and arch her back. He sat and licked up her juices as they poured out of her. He leaned back up to her for a kiss, giving her a taste of what he was getting into. She tasted a little salty in her opinion, but his kisses where out of this world. Just like his tongue was.

She spread her legs and told him she was ready. He positioned himself at her entrance. Her hole looked so small compared to his hug throbbing dick. He met her lips with a kiss as he slowly pushed into her. Her nails dug into his back as tears ran down her face. He was worried he hurt her to much so he broke the kiss to ask, but when he did she spoke out, "Your on my knee!" He noticed and moved quickly. "Damn it! I'm so sorry!" She didn't care though. She pulled on him to get him going again. He shut up and complied. She was amazing. Nothing in his whole life at felt so good. She was so tight and warm. He had to go slow at first, but the main thing he had any problem with was the stupid condom thing she made him wear. It fit right but it bugged him. She let out a "YES!" and he forgot all about it. She was finally enjoying this as much as he was. They kept on, panting and yelling out as the two made way for release. She came first, almost hard enough for her tightness to hurt him. But he came soon after, filling his condom with his release.

After all was said and done Inuyasha removed his condom. He hated this thing, it made him all messy down there. While he was looking at it, Kagome grabbed his still hard cock and began to suck it clean for him. This gave him a decent change in mind. If wearing that stupid thing meant a B.J. after sex, it would grow on him for sure. They found a bath house and cleaned up, later meeting up with their friends as promised. Kagome announced the recent relationship change on hand. They understood but this wouldn't keep them from torturing Inuyasha with it. The two where happy indeed. Things may break but that doesn't mean they are broken. Kagome recovered and the group carried on their way as usual with a few changes in attitude in the new couple. But all in all it was a great thing. The two didn't have kids until the end of their long quest. Inuyasha wished for humanity and the two got married in Kagome's time. They had a single son, he was completely human as would be expected. They raised him in the future to ensure safety and a decent education. And that is how things turned up for the two.

* * *

I know it was a little rushed but I have been thinking hard on a new story. I hope you all like it none the less and leave reviews! I eat reviews for a living :P


End file.
